


Firelight

by Notatracer



Category: Heartlands (2002)
Genre: Multi, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notatracer/pseuds/Notatracer
Summary: As the campsite's fire flickered into the late night hours, Colin began to think that there's more to experience in life than he'd ever considered.
Relationships: Colin Lawes/Sarah/Ian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Firelight

The fire crackled as I took another sip of my beer. It weren’t my preferred bitter, but by that point, it didn’t much matter. I were grateful to be spending the better part of the night getting drunk with my new friends instead of curled up in my tent crying. I weren’t even sure if I had any tears left to cry. The empty void that I felt inside never left, but Ian and Sarah managed to make me smile. 

Ian were telling some story that I couldn’t follow, but it made Sarah giggle so hard that she snorted like a piggy. She had an infectious laughter, I think it’s called. Beautiful just like her. I tried to tell her that, but I’m not sure if it came out quite right. 

“Aw, Colin, you’re so sweet.”

The next thing I knew, she were kissing me. Not kissing like you’d kiss your gran or a good mate, but a proper snog. One you could feel throughout your entire body. Real passionate. I’d never been kissed like that before, not even by … Well, not ever. 

When I felt Ian’s hand on my shoulder, I thought for sure he were going to belt me. Instead, he turned my head so his tongue could plunder my mouth as Sarah faffed about with my zip. Snogging Ian were intoxicating. I couldn’t help but groan when he began to pull away. 

Sarah kissed me once more before asking, “Would you like to join us in our tent?”

I vigorously nodded ‘yes’ before shaking my head.

“I promise I would if things were different. I’m sorry. You’re still me mates, though. Right?”

Ian patted my back as he stood. 

“Of course, Col. Maybe another time.”

Sarah kissed the top of my head.

“Sleep well, Colin. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

Shortly after she’d gone, I stretched out in my own tent. I felt like a right perv because I could hear the sounds coming from Sarah and Ian. However, instead of turning me on, it only made me sad. 

The pain in my heart were not only for Sandra, but also at the realisation of my mundane existence where the only stories I had to share were about darts. Thankfully, I passed out asleep before I could dwell too long. Tomorrow’s another day and I still had a mission to accomplish.

**Author's Note:**

> come [tumblr](https://famousmortimer.tumblr.com/) with me.


End file.
